monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Pitcher Plant Girl/Kazura
Kazura is a friendly Pitcher Plant Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Coins have piled up at the bottom of my pitcher, all that remains of those who melted. I will give them to you.” (+425G) “Hora, take this. Don’t worry, you won’t melt when you touch it.” (+1 Magic Leaf) “You can have this jelly. Don’t worry, it’s not a dissolving liquid.” (+1 Slimy Jelly) “Ohh, I’m hungry… You wouldn’t happen to have a tasty beetle, would you?” (Give Beetle?) *Yes - “Yay! Yahoo! I’ll make you feel as good as possible as I dissolve you. ♪” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Hmph, I didn’t want it anyway. Even if you offer one later, it’ll be too late.” “I want to attend an Alraune party, but I need money to buy a dress.” (Give 255G?) *Yes - “Yay! Yahoo! I’ll make you feel as good as possible as I dissolve you. ♪” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Hmph, I didn’t want it anyway. Even if you offer one later, it’ll be too late.” “Ohh, I’m hungry… You wouldn’t happen to have a big piece of meat, would you?” (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Yay! Yahoo! I’ll make you feel as good as possible as I dissolve you. ♪” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Hmph, I didn’t want it anyway. Even if you offer one later, it’ll be too late.” “Want to try drinking the liquid inside my pitcher? It’s very nutritious.” “There’s nothing better than dissolving large creatures. So come on inside my insect catcher. ♪” “Ahaa, it’s been a long time since I’ve had human prey. ♪ The best prey I’ve had recently was a wild boar.” “From small animals and insects to large animals and people, I’ll dissolve and eat anything I can find.” “Hot places are so relaxing for me. ♪” “Do you want to experience melting to mush in here? I’ll keep my eyes on you the entire time...” “Maybe I should go to Plantsect Village? But the north is a scary place if you are not strong and trained.” “Photosynthesis is a pain… Besides. Dissolving prey is much more fun.” “Hora, you should come inside. I’ll let you ejaculate as much as you want.” “By the way, do you know what type of plant a pitcher plant is?” *It’s a flower - “It’s not a flower, it’s a vine. That means that the pitcher of a pitcher plant hangs from a vine.” *It’s a vine - “Yep, it’s a vine. That means that the pitcher of a pitcher plant hangs from a vine.” (+10 Affinity) *It’s a monster - “Regular plants are not monsters! Are you messing with me?” (-5 Affinity) “Because I am a carnivorous plant girl, I have been told I am cruel… But if you want to live there is no choice but to eat other creatures, right?” *It is unavoidable - “You agree, right? It can’t be helped, right? So I can eat you too. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Not necessarily - “Hmph, you’re just a goody-goody.” (-5 Affinity) *Eat me - “Huh? You mean it? Yay, time to eat. ♪” (+10 Affinity) “Hey, have you heard of the three Canaan sisters?” *I’ve heard of them - “They are pretty famous… They are three very strong carnivorous plant sisters. Of course I also admire them. I would like to meet them someday.” *I haven’t heard of them - “Whaaat? You haven’t heard of them? They are three very strong carnivorous plant sisters. Of course I also admire them. I would like to meet them someday.” *I am one of them - “No you are not. Keep joking around and I’ll dissolve you.” (-5 Affinity) “Do you want to be melted nice and slowly, or do you want to immediately dissolve?” *Nice and slowly - “Ahahaa. Well then, I will take my time. Slowly and carefully, it will take about a week.” (+10 Affinity) *Immediately - “I like to do it slowly and carefully… Well, melting you immediately is fine too, I guess.” *I do not want to melt! - “I didn’t give you that option. ♪ Now I am going to slowly melt you. ♪” “Hey… Out of the carnivorous plants, which do you like the most?” *Pitcher Plant - “Is that sooo? ♪ So you want to dissolve submerged I digestive juices, after all. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Flytrap - “You want to be squished as you are dissolved? Is that your fetish?” (-5 Affinity) *Sundew - “You want to be stuck as you slowly melt? Is that your fetish?” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Kazura: "I want to dissolve big creatures. ♪ I'll work hard, so take me with you!" With Eater: Kazura: "Some how I have no seen your type before... You are also a carnivorous plant, right?" Eater: "I love meat! I go "Nom*!" Kazura: "(I wonder if she is the same as a Venus Flytrap? But she is very meaty...)" Kazura: "(...looks delicious.)" Eater: "(...looks delicious.)" With Fleesia: Kazura: "I think something stinks... I knew it. Stay over there!" Fleesia: "Hmph, I don't want to hear that from a cruel carnivorous plant. I am kind to everyone with my floral scent." Sonya: "Hey! Don't fight. Let's all just get along." Sonya: "...Ugh. *Cough* *Cough* I breathed it in." Fleesia: "I'm not discouraged. I'll make everyone realize how great this smell is." With Helen: Helen: "Oh, so you're a trap type monster too?" Kazura: "Yup. So you're one as well? I attract my prey with a sweet scent and dissolve them in my pitcher." Helen: "You draw them in with smell? Interesting. My quicksand acts as a trap, pulling in clumsy people." Ilias: "(Both managed to catch me...)" Alice: "(I got caught as well...)" With Dahlia: Dahlia: "Something smells good..." Kazura: "W-wait a minute! You can't possibly fit inside!" Dahlia: "This smells good..." Kazura: "Ahhh!!" Dahlia rams into the pitcher of pitcher plant! The pitcher plant collapses and is crushed flat! Kazura: "Geez... What were you thinking...?" Dahlia: "Sorry..." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Gourmer's Dinner" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Neko Manma